2012-07-21 Call Him, Maybe?
Piotr is sitting on a bench with Peter at the Strawberry Fields memorial in Central Park. "Good luck to you then. Though be careful your job does not interfere with your studies." He is a teacher after all. Reaching into his pocket again, he pulls out his phone. "Let me see if Illyana is near." Dialing, he explains that "We were going to meet here today." Peter chuckles, "It's actually not my only job. I work delivering pizzas and do some photography too." He digs in his pocket for his wallet and takes out the twenty. "Thanks," he says, handing him the money. Illyana is kind of near... just about anything and everything. Perks to being a teleporter. Getting Piotr's text she steps through one portal wherever she was, and out another in a secluded spot nearby. It being summer, the weather is warm and so Illyana is in shorts and T-shirt. Even her shoes look normal today! Maybe it's because she was going to meet up with Piotr that there's a lack of black in her attire. Piotr makes up for Illyana's lack by being all in black himself: too small t-shirt, jeans and boots. He ususually rides his bike into the city. "She is." he tells Peter and accepts the twenty. "You are welcome." He doesn't bother looking for her; she has a much better chance of spotting him. Speaking of black, Peter reaches down to scrape some of the polish still left on his nail from the other night. He looks over one shoulder, but doesn't see Illyana coming. Yeah, Illyana's big brother sort of stands out, doesn't he? << I see you found my new friend. >> Illyana calls out in Russian as she draws closer. Peter gets a smile and a wave as she heads over to Piotr to lean in and kiss his cheek before leaning back and looking at him. "I can guess what you're doing later this evening." She teases before looking over to Peter, blue eyes glinting with amusement. "You're quick." She notes. Piotr looks up at the sound of Illyana's voice and smiles at her. << You will need to tell me why you wanted me to meet him. >> he replies in Russian, as well as he snakes an arm around her waist to give her a quick hug. "From Peter." he says and offers her the twenty. "If you choose to spend it on a boy, that is your choice. It is your money." Peter smiles as Illyana approaches, probably his first true smile of the encounter. As they speek Russian his eyes dart back and forth between them. "Quick?" he asks before adding, "It's nice to see you." "I didn't figure you'd track my brother down to pay him back so quick." Illyana points out. But then he showed up like, next day to 'fix' Howie's system so obviously he's not one to put things off. << I wanted to make him squirm. Too bad I didn't get to watch. >> She accepts the money from her brother with amusement, and doesn't argue, she just puts it away. "I'm glad to see you survived your trip home to Queens." "Tell me later, Little Snowflake. It is rude to speak another language when your friend doesn't understand it." Piotr points out and slides down the bench so Illyana can sit between them. "You are looking very nice." Translation: no black. "Peter was just tell me that he wants to be an engineer." "Well, I really hate loose ends," Peter says with a chuckle and a smile. He nods as she asks about his trip, "You know, it's not that long of a flight the way the crow flies." It is, an American expression, of course. He nods in agreement with Piotr. Illyana keeps a perfectly straight face as she nods with Piotr's comment. "Right. After he graduates from High School." The comment on her 'looking nice' just gets a smirk. She looks back over to Peter, "So what brought you into the City today?" "Yes, after he graduates from high school." Piotr agrees, trying not to smile too broadly. He's Illy's friend; she shouldn't make fun of his age. Peter looks between Illyana and Piotr, "Hey guys, I'm sitting right here." He sort of frowns a bit, "I'm like...what? Less than a year younger than you? It's not as if you're Rip van Winkle, or something. I might still be in high school, but I'm an adult, so I'd appreciate not treating me like a kid." Illyana takes the seat on the bench between Peter and Piotr, and just smirks at Peter even as he chastises them. She doesn't point out that technically he's like, eight years older than her. "Well, I didn't exactly find out your birthday. You could be like one of those super-brainy Seniors and only be fifteen or something." "You are correct, Peter." Piotr agrees, nudging Illyana with an elbow. "We apologize. You are obviously an intelligent and mature young man. Age is just a number." Except when it's the difference between 6 and 16. "Or," Peter follows up on Illyana's chiding, "My birthday was near the cutoff and because I was an only child and because I was very small for my age, my mom thought it best to hold me back the extra month. It's not all that uncommon." Peter smiles at Piotr, "Thanks, Piotr." "You're the one with the internship-thingie at that OsCorp place. Which one would you have gone with, hmm?" Illyana shrugs. "Not that it matters, no." Except that it gets a rise out of Peter. Which is fun. "Which one?" Piotr asks, glancing at Peter. "Did you have other options as well, Peter?" Peter's eyebrows come together in confusion as the pair make a misconnection in communication that proves to be clairvoyant, "Well, I was a finalist at Stark's internship program too, but I pulled out. My dad used to work at OsCorp." He chuckles, "I think she meant which I would have chosen if I were her, and I think she'd have chosen whichever explanation razzed me more." Illyana's brows go up a bit as he mentions the Stark internship, though she really seems more amused than impressed. She leans towards Piotr and elbows him a bit. "Guess who I'm getting to help me with my homework, hmm?" Though really, she's a fairly bright student. Just... Not terribly interested in most of her schoolwork. "But he's right." She says, nodding to Peter. "And... yes." She admits, grinning. Piotr chuckles at Peter's comment. Illyana does indeed like to stir the pot. "Be sure to charge her a fair amount if she asks you to tutor her, Peter. You will be entitled to it if only for the harassment you will undergo." "If it's that kind of harassment," Peter says as his eyes flash towards Illyana, "Then I have skin thick enough to handle it..." His eyes trail as sirens are heard off in the distance. He exhales and waits for a moment in order not to seem totally conspicuous, "Hey I just realized that I'm late for a thing. I gotta go meet up with my aunt at Yoga down in SoHo." He stands up abruptly and smiles at the young lady, "Well, I'd give you my phone number but turnaround is fair play. It's cool though. Your brother has it." Peter nods to Piotr, "It was nice meeting you Mr. Rasputin." Illyana smirks in amusement, turning a bit to lean back against her brother and put her feet up on the bench as Peter suddenly has an Elsewhere to be. "See you later." She says with a wave, waiting until he's headed off before she speaks to her brother. << You're losing your touch. I was hoping he'd be all wide-eyed and stuttering. >> << He was nervous earlier but I put him at ease. >> Piotr says and tsks a bit at Illyana. << He seems like a nice boy. There is no need to terrorize him. DO you want his phone number or should I delete it? >> Illyana gives a soft, wistful sigh at having missed the moment. She can't help but take a certain delight in it all. She glances over towards him. << No need, no. But it's fun. And harmless, right? >> It's not like she thought that Piotr would actually *hurt* Peter. She gives a slight shrug. << He's nice. >> When he asks about the phone number, she replies << Did you give him mine? >> << No. So if you wish to speak to him again, you will need his. >> Piotr gives a little shrug, not really caring one way or another. << If only to get help with your homework. >> Illyana chuckles. << You forget. I can find most anyone I wish. >> Perks of pan-dimensional scrying. << But fine. >> She digs out her phone so she can get the number from him. Better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it. << So, club tonight? >> She guesses. << If you already had a date, you wouldn't dress like you're quite so on display. >> She says with a bit of her usual smirk. << You are correct, I often forget you are a sorceress. >> Technically a black sorceress. Piotr gets his phone, calls up the list of numbers received and tilts it so Illyana can see the number Peter called from. << Show tonight. I can get you a ticket as well if you would like to come. I have a friend in the cast. >> Illyana adds the number into her phone and then looks from it to Piotr. << Musical? No thanks. Besides, it's a Saturday night, there are some good bands playing. >> Which means that Piotr won't be the only one all in black by the end of the night. Though she's likely to be wearing a lot more leather. << Mamma Mia. >> Piotr agrees with a quick grin. Which means his friend is probably one of the beautiful 'Greek' chorus boys dancing across the stage. << Maybe I can join you after the show if you say the bands are good. >> The end of a Broadway show is just about when the clubs start getting into gear. Illyana chuckles. See? She knows her brother. << *I* think the bands are good. You haven't cared much for my taste in music. >> She points out, given that she's partial to things ending in 'metal'. Heavy metal, speed metal, thrash metal, death metal and the like. << You're more than welcome to come, though. >> Since she goes for the music, not to look for guys she doesn't care if her big brother tags along. << I will be here. You will be here. We might as well be here together. >> Piotr decides. << If plans change though, I will call you. If not, I will call you to find out which club you are in. >> Illyana can't help but smirk again. If 'plans change'. She turns and pushes up enough to kiss his cheek again, smiling. << Go meet up with your pretty friend. Bring him along, even. It would be nice to have guys there that can actually dance. >> Piotr grins at the idea of the reaction to two guys dancing with each other in the type of club Illyana frequents. << That could be interesting. I will ask him if he would like to. >> Illyana certainly isn't worried about what kind of reaction they might get. But then she's been known to stare down some pretty scary folks. The average club goer doesn't even trip her radar. << But I get one dance with him! >> She says with a mock-pout. Piotr stands up and lifts Illyana in order to give her a kiss on the cheek. << Of course. I will talk to you later, Little Snowflake. Try to stay out of trouble. >> Illyana gives her brother an oh-so-innocent look, all wide eyes and parted lips. "Me? Get into trouble?" Of course, she ruins the angelic look by giving her brother a wicked grin and then disappearing in a flash of light. By the time anyone's even likely to notice there was one? There's nothing to see, move along, move along. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs